1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fence straightening apparatus, and more particularly to readily portable and manually operable apparatus for the straightening of bent chain link fence segments without removal of such segments from the line of fence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain link fencing has become widely used for the corralling and pasturing of horses and the like. In a typical application for this purpose the chain link fencing of a height of 5 feet or so is strung from post to post along a fence line, with cables strung along the bottom of the fence at ground level and along the top of the fence, the chain links of the fencing being attached to the cables by hog rings or the like. In addition, an electrified wire is usually strung along and slightly above the top of the chain link fencing and top cable. As long as the electrified wire is operational it effectively prevents the fenced animals from damaging the fence. However, if the electrified wire is not energized for some reason, such as a continuity failure, the animals often attempt to reach grass on the other side of the fence or simply break out of the fence and as a result can bend the fence over to the extent the fence must be repaired or even replaced in order to again be effective for its purpose.
Straightening of chain link fence sections thus bent has proven to be a difficult and vexing task. Fence stretching devices, such as disclosed in Cisney U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,944, are ineffective to straighten a vertically bent chain link fence in that the stretching action of such a device is exerted horizontally while the bending of the fence occurs primarily in its vertical dimension. Conventional line and pulley fence stretchers are similarly ineffective in that there is simply no readily available way to operate such devices without a vertically fixed anchor point above the bent fence section, which of course is normally not available.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, no equipment has previously existed which will straighten chain link fence sections without removal of the section from the fence, and it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide such a device.